The present invention relates to perimeter weighted golf club heads, and more particularly to a cavity back iron type golf club head having a dual weight configuration adjacent the perimeter periphery of the club head.
Since the advent of perimeter weighted golf club heads, various attempts have been made at maximizing the weight configuration in order to provide a golf club head which maximizes off-enter hits while at the same time providing optimum performance when a ball is struck precisely on or adjacent the center of gravity and/or the center of percussion of the club head. Designs which concentrate the weight at the bottom of the club head and adjacent the heel and toe areas provide better shot making characteristics when a ball is hit off of the sweet spot of the golf club head. However, these club heads do not provide maximum energy transfer to a ball when directly struck on, or adjacent to, the sweet spot as with more conventional solid back club heads. To overcome these deficiencies various weight configurations have been proposed, among them applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,172, as well as a variety of others.
Although the iron type golf club heads which have evolved from the original flat blades have produced improvements, these designs have limitations in distance, feel and control.